bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emoinuyasha9/The Best Anime Group Ever
An animated series starring a group of 6 anime characters that make an hilarious great team Plot Back in their old shows a mysterious Tornado swap them away from their show for good, After the tornado they were now stuck in Antarctica in the real world together and were sent on a mission to find a lost child and send them back after they escaped Antarctica. When they escaped to europe on their way back to their old shows they relized they were unable to get back home, and chose to go on another adventure. After their adventure the whole world saw them and the they decided on 2 different choices 1. Do they go back to their old shows or 2. Should they stay together as a team. It was decided on 2 and now they were 1 team, the cat and the lion got married, and the fox got an RV with everything they needed. And when they meet their old friends again some of them join the team as well. Note This is almost an reenactment to Ice Age 1, Madagascar Europe's Most Wanted, SpongeBob Squarepants, Tom and Jerry, And the first Scooby Doo Movie. Characters Miles Tails Prower, Before; Born with 2 tails that can fly and is the buddy and sidekick of Sonic The Hedgehog and has been a machanic for a long time building and repairing stuff (mostly planes) his whole life. After; He is now the leader of the group and makes money by still being a mechanic for everyone Squirt, Before; was the brave son of Miss Spider and a hero to all of Sunny Patch. After; He's now Tails slave even though he gets paired up more with Max. Gil, Before; was the turbo-charged co-leader and slapstick comedian of the Bubble Guppies, Had a crush on his best friend Molly, and was the owner of Bubble Puppy. After; He is now the character in the group getting involved in more slapstick than the others and hangs out a little more with Goliath, and just like Goliath he often cowardly surrenders in a few adventures. Max, Before; was the little brother of Ruby getting into trouble and driving her crazy. He even only speaks in 1 or 2 words. After; He talks in sentences now and is Gil's slave even though he gets paired more with Squirt. He's been referred fat by Pilchard and responds excuse me Goliath, Before; was the pet lion of JoJo Tickle and was the funniest and silliest character of all. After; Gets involved in a lot of slapstick cause he sometimes hangs out with Gil a lot, married to Pilchard, still is silly, just like Scooby Doo eating is what he does most of the time, and just like Gil in a few adventures he surrenders. Pilchard, Before; was the lazy cat of Bob The Builder, sometimes sleeps when she is needed, and even though she's bob's cat wendy sometimes worries for her when she wanders off. After; She is a little bit grumpy, treated as the loudmouth of the group by the others exept her husband Goliath, sometimes in a little bit of the time she angers that Goliath hangs out with the others, Curses a lot, and describes Max fat which he responds excuse me Category:Blog posts